


Wet, Hot American Summer

by Jokers_Sanity



Series: Kink Meme Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dildos, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Showering Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokers_Sanity/pseuds/Jokers_Sanity
Summary: Shameless PWP of Jensen and his favorite wall-mounted toy in the shower ;)Written as a response to the SPN Kink Meme prompt: "J fucking himself on a dildo attached to the shower wall." Originally posted on LJ on 1-8-2013 as 'Untitled'.





	Wet, Hot American Summer

Jensen stared at his reflection in the full-body mirror as he slithered out of his Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt. He sucked in a harsh breath as the cold air caressed his erect nipples. A calloused hand inched across his muscled chest, teasing the dusky peaks with blunt nails, and he could feel the tension leak from his body as a flood of pleasure went straight to his cock. It strained within the confines of his leather pants, and his eyes rolled back as it throbbed obscenely.  
  
A far-away smile danced across his face as his hand swept low, gripped the cock with one meaty hand, and palmed it through the leather confines. A molten-hot moan left his mouth, his tongue darting out to wet his plump, pink lips. It was all happening far too fast. The sweet burn of his climax danced down his spine and he couldn’t stop, not now, not when he was so damn close and all he wanted to do was find his release… and with a shiver, he coated the inside of his pants.  
  
He looked at himself, mentally accounting for how filthy he looked. He ran a hand over his short-cut hair, not even registering how it had become a field of sweat. Carefully, he peeled off his skin-tight pants and tossed them aside. Now entirely nude, he allowed his eyes to rake over his nude reflection. The arousal that formed from that quick once-over was undeniable. After a quick jerk, he took a towel out of the linen closet and made his way to the bathroom.  
  
The bathroom looked rather ordinary. The toilet and the sink were over on the left, while the Jacuzzi stood on its own in one corner and the shower stall took up most of the far wall. It had taken him several years (and, unfortunately, had cost him many concert tickets), but he had finally turned that little shower into his own, personal pleasure chamber. And his most prized possession? A six-inch long, seven-inch in circumference, vibrator that was attached to the tile wall.  
  
His cock throbbed deliciously. He couldn’t wait to have the thick, solid girth inside of him. Jensen moaned, palming his erection to try and quell the budding heat in his belly, before he slid into the cold chamber and turned on the water. It spilled down over him, hot and heavy. Jensen watched as it washed away his earlier fun, before he turned his back to the spray and allowed it to glide over the considerable curve of his ass. He turned the vibrator on to ‘high’.  
  
Reaching down, he took hold of the soap bottle and squirted some of the cool gel onto his hand. He then slicked the vibrator, making sure that it would have an easy entry. Turning around, he bent himself in half and, holding the vibrating phallus, eased it into his unprepared hole. A sultry moan tore from his throat as his eyes rolled back, forcing the rest of the fake organ inside of him until it slammed into his prostate. The scream that left him would surely wake the neighbors.  
  
Gripping the support beam on the shower wall, he ground his hips down against the vibrator, screaming with ecstasy as he felt that familiar burn well within him. His free hand curled around his cock, stroking hard and twisting around until the pace was almost brutal. He was sure that it would hurt like hell in the morning, but what did that matter now? Right now, it felt fucking amazing. And he would take a little personal manhandling over a one-night stand any day.  
  
He started to jerk himself, thinking of all of the hot, grinding bodies at the concert. Even if it had been an outdoor concert, the entire arena had been so swollen with people that it was almost suffocating. His eyes slid closed, they were too heavy to keep open anymore. Jensen thrust harder, his butt connecting with the wall with a wet smack. Hot water scaled over his hair, his body, the toy… it was all too perfect. It was all too much.  
  
Jensen came with a shout, magnified ten times by the tile walls of the shower. Thick ropes of white splashed over his hand and fell to the shower floor, only to be washed away by the water. Quickly, he reached behind him and turned off the vibrator, not overly fond of overstimulation. Breathing heavily, he turned off the water. He could already feel himself become sore, but in the end, it was all worth it.  
  
Maybe he needed to go to Bullet For My Valentine concerts more often…


End file.
